russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Iskool Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13
Januay 5, 2017 In line with IBC-13’s commitment to bringing action-packed sports, quality traditional drama and signature light entertainment programs, the Kapinoy Network unviled its Saturday night with a teen sitcom that combines Filipinos’ toward in high school for teens and TV viewers’ lighter side for laugh-out-loud hilarious antics. IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services opens the year 2017 with the premiere of the much-awaited weekend primetime high school teen sitcom, Iskool Bukol, featuring today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano, along with the teen idol Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward and Harold Rementilla, beginning this Saturday (January 7). Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform); Francis Magundayao (school uniform), Harold Rementilla (school uniform) and Justin Ward (school uniform) Inspired by the original sitcom Iskul Bukol during the late 70s and 80s featuring Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (collectively known as the triumvirate TVJ), Iskool Bukol is a light and funny school-oriented sitcom that aims to bring back the glory days of primetime comedies and will surely make the viewers laugh in high school. It is centered around their lives of three high school classmate girls of Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Jenny (Keith Cruz), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Kylie (Raisa Dayrit) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce Abestano), who are achieve to study for subject. Jenny, Kylie and Anne meets Tito (Francis Magundayao), a popular classmate boy who paired with Jenny; Chester (Justin Ward), a high school teenage boy who deveops a crush with Anne; and Joey (Harold Rementilla), a boy who achieve to study with Kylie. Like other TV comedies that rely on a combination of location shooting and studio setups, the unique set of Iskool Bukul will be the studio setup in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City and the academic set in Diliman High School as the building for junior and senior level (one classroom with a school desks, libraries, bathroom, cafeteria and canteenas) as they featured in the high school teen sitcom every Saturday night in every episode. Build on the vacant set at the Broadcast City compound, the high school building will be the first in the sitcom. Under the direction of Bert de Leon and written by Kay Conlu-Brondial and Mary Lhuvirizz Martin, joining the cast of Iskool Bukol are the loveteam Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, Desiree del Valle, Boom Labrusca, Nova Villa, Smokey Manaloto, Tanya Garcia, Mr. Fu, Alodia Gosiengfiao, JC Tiuseco and Neil Coleta, along with Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Lianne Valentin and Miguel David. Iskool Bukol is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the production unit and the line producer of IBC-13 that accepted their young artists of Secarats Artist Group performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday, and created the top-rating Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane, the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic favorite Roberta, the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best, the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House and the romantic drama series You Light Up My Life. Iskool Bukol premiere this Satuday (January 7), 7:45PM after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13. For more updates, log on to IBC.com.ph, follow @IskoolBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskoolBukolIBC.